La Fille et Les Loups
by DarkenedVoice
Summary: Quand Anko ce perd dans la forêt, elle rencontre des créatures effrayantes qui ont une nature monstrueuse. En même temps elle découvre quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de précieux. Il y a quelque chose qui la menace dans le noir, mais Anko est forte et elle ne laisserait rien détruire ce qu'elle a découvert. (Anko/Kurenai/Kakashi. AU)
1. Chapter 1 : Le Passé

**Ma premiere histoire en Français, j'espère que vous allez l'aimez.**

Chapitre 1 : Le Passé

Il était une fois un petit village au bord de la baie d'Hudson. Durant l'hiver la température descendait beaucoup et ça faisait comme le climat du Pôle Nord. Le village lui-même était assez simple, avec un magasin de nourriture, une école, quelques restaurants et un magasin d'habits. Dans ce village, tout le monde s'aimait, il n'y a avait jamais de conflit. Tu pourrais dire que c'était un beau village. Mais par-contre, il y avait une maison au bord du village qui avait quelques problèmes.

Anko était une fille très sombre. Elle avait perdu ses parents dans un incendie il y a quelques années. Anko allait à l'école comme tout le monde, mais elle n'avait pas d'amis. Ça marchait pour elle, elle ne voulait parler à personne, personne ne voulait lui parler.

Un jour, quand Anko rentrait chez elle après l'école, quelques filles de sa classe se sont arrêtées sur son chemin.

« Bonjour » leur a dit Anko. « Es-ce que je peux vous aider? »

« Ouais! Tu peux. » lui a dit une fille avec des cheveux noir.

« On en a marre de ton attitude bizarre! » a continué une autre.

« Mon attitude bizarre? » a dit Anko, « De quoi parlez-vous? »

« Tu ne parles à personne, tu fais semblant qu'on existe pas, c'est comme si tu penses que tu es meilleur que nous » la première a répondu.

« Mais non c'est pas vrai ça. Je vous le dit, je ne pense pas ca » a dit Anko. Elle commençait à sentir des larmes apparaîtrent dans ces yeux. Renée était une fille qui n'avait jamais eu d'amis, son âme était dure et sombre. Les temps de solitude avait changé la petite fille. Mais il y avait toujours des jours ou elle ne pouvait plus garder la tristesse cachée dans son corps. Ce jour la ces filles ont ouvert la bouteille dans laquelle Anko avait rangée ses émotions. D'un seul coup elles sont toutes sorties.

« Vas-t'en! Ne reviens plus ici! » a crié une troisième fille.

« Ouais, part! » « Personne ne veux de toi ici » les deux autres filles ont dit. Puis avec ces mots les filles sont parties.

Anko est tombée par terre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'émotion est venue comme une vague de terreur, les souvenirs de ses parents l'ont envahis partout. Quand ils venaient la chercher après l'école, ils étaient une belle famille, toujours contents. Ou même quand son père et elle jouait dans la rue.. Anko n'en pouvait plus, ces souvenirs étaient trop pour elle, ils attaquaient son âme ou elle était la plus faible. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Avec beaucoup d'efforts elle s'est levée. Puis elle a couru, couru passé la fin du village, elle a couru dans la forêt. Anko ne s'est pas arrêtée, elle a couru pour plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus continuer. La, elle s'est évanouie par terre.

* * *

Anko s'est réveillée pour découvrir qu'elle était dans une cave. Elle se demandait comment ça c'est passé quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était complètement entourée de loups. Anko avait peur. Elle se souvenait des histoires des gens du village : il y avait des loups dans la région qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques. Que les loups pouvaient faire des choses extraordinaires, des choses dont les humains peuvent seulement rêver, des choses extraterrestres. Soudain un des loups s'est avancé devant les autres. Il avait une longue marque que allait entre ses yeux et une autre qui passait a-travers la première marque, comme un _X. _Il avait un air plus commandant que les autres loups, Anko pensait qu'il était probablement celui en charge de la bande.

« Dis-nous, petite, pourquoi es-tu dans notre territoire? Vous le savez que nous dominons ici, n'est-ce pas qu'on vous a donné assez d'avertissements? » a dit une voix masculine.

Anko était bouche bée. Qui avait parlé? Ce n'était surement pas le loup, elle s'est dit. Mais elle avait vue le loup ouvrir la bouche au même moment qu'elle avait entendu la voie. Anko n'était sûrement pas folle.

« Oui, c'est moi qui a parlé » a dit la même voix. La même chose est arrivée : la bouche du loup a bougé en synchronisation avec la voix. C'est sur, la voix appartenait au loup.

« Un—loup-qui-pa-rrl-ee. » La voie de Anko tremblait.

« Oui je suis un loup qui parle, tu le dit comme si c'est la chose la plus inimaginable qui aurait pu se passer. Tu ne savais pas que les loups de cette forêt pouvaient parler? » A demandé le loup.

« Nno-nn... » a répondu Anko elle tremblait encore. Personne ne lui disait rien depuis la mort de ces parent, alors ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il ne lui ait pas dit cette information.

« Intéressant... Et bien tu ne nous as jamais répondu à la première question. Pourquoi es-tu dans notre foret? » a dit le loup. Il avait un air très curieux.

« Uh... Je ne sais pas exactement. » Anko avait repris confiance. Elle ne tremblait plus. « J'ai couru dans la forêt parce que je ne pouvais plus rester au village. Puis je me suis perdue, et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

« C'est bien. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à que les anciens décident quoi faire avec toi. » Il a dit. Puis il s'est tourné et est parti.

Il y avait encore quelques loups autour d'elle mais la plupart était parti durant la discussions qu'elle a eu avec le chef. Renée était dans une grande cave, la cave était haute et il avait un deuxième étage du coté du mur un peu plus haut que sa tête. Il y avait pleins de trous dans les murs. Il semblait que chaque trou était une petite chambre pour les différentes familles de loups.

Un loup très jeune s'est avancé vers Anko, il était une belle couleur de blanche avec des yeux noir, il n'avait pas de cicatrice comme le chef des loups.

« Bonjour» il a dit, sa voix était gentille et calme. « Mon nom est Kakashi. Je suis celui avec lequel tu va vivres. Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années alors j'ai de la place dans ma chambre. »

Anko était surprise ! Il avait vécu la même chose qu'elle, mais il était tellement gentil et content. Comment avait-il fait? Anko s'est demandée. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait être tellement fort.

« Uh.. Bon d'accord. » Elle a dit avec le plus de confiance qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il a souri gentiment.

« Viens avec moi. » Il a dit, puis il s'est tournée et a disparu dans le noir. Anko s'est levée et a suivi le petit loup.

******Oh mon dieux. Elle est avec les loups. J'espère que sa va bien se passez. **

**C'étais super cour, mais ce n'est pas fini. Liser les autres chapitres et commenter. **


	2. Chapter 2 : La Décision

******C'est un chapitre cour, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même. **Je sais pas pourquoi mais je fais toujours des chapitre super cour. N'importe. Lis le et dit moi quoi vous y panser.

Chapitre 2 : La Décision

Ça faisait environ deux mois que Anko vivait avec les loups. Il n'y avait plus de problèmes. Au début, sa avait pris du temps pour que les loups l'acceptent, mais maintenant ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Chaque jour, juste après son réveil, Anko allait apprendre à chasser. Au début les loups l'aidait en la donnant des indices. Mais après une semaine elle a appris à se faire un arc et des flèches. Les loups, dans les anciens temps, avaient observé les humains. Donc ils savaient comment faire plusieurs outils. Alors Anko pratiquait son tir à l'arc tous les matins. Puis vers midi quand les loups sortaient pour chasser, elle aidait les loups qui restaient pour s'occuper des enfants. La plupart du temps, l'après-midi, elle aidait autour de la cave. Des fois elle aidait à nettoyer, des fois quand elle ne trouvait rien à faire Anko allait s'amuser avec son copain de chambre, Kakashi.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Les anciens avaient finalement décidé quoi faire avec elle. Anko a marché jusqu'à la salle de conférence. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle, elle s'est toute de suite aperçu que cette salle était différente des autres pièces. Premièrement cette salle était beaucoup plus grande que les autres, mais ce qui était encore plus étrange était que la roche était en forme d'une scène avec différents niveaux. Dans la pièce il y avait des loups très vieux qui étaient allongés sur la roche. Anko s'est placée dans le centre de la salle. Les loups l'on regardé avec intérêt.

« Bonjour, ma petite. Je m'appelle Sarutobi. Je suis le chef des anciens, » a dit un loup très très vieux avec une fourrure gris-blanche. « Après beaucoup d'observations et de consultations nous avons finalement décider quoi faire avec toi. Nous avons remarqué qu'avec le temps tout le monde t'aimer, en plus nous avons vu que tu as du talent pour la chasse. Donc nous pensons que c'est une bonne idée de te laisser vivre avec nous pour toujours. »

Anko était soulagée, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa maison. Elle aimait vivre avec les loups beaucoup plus que vivre dans son village.

« Mais il y a une condition, a continué le chef des anciens. Parce que nous somme un clan, tous le monde contribue à notre bien être. Donc tu dois allez dans la forêt pendant trois jours et attraper le plus de nourriture possible. La quantité de nourriture que tu nous apporteras nous montrera si tu peux rester ou si tu dois partir. Je pense que cela ne sera aucun problème pour toi avec tes habiletés, mais il faut que tu vives dans la forêt pendant trois jour et retrouves ton chemin ici. Donc c'est quand même un défit. J'espère que tu ne seras pas mangée. Tu dois partir maintenant. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et prendre les choses dont tu as besoin, puis on ne veut plus te voir pendant trois jours. Bonne chance, tu peux partir maintenant. »

Anko est sortie de la salle de conférence et a marché vers sa chambre. Elle a pris son sac, celui qu'elle avait quand elle est arrivée chez les loups. Elle a mis de la nourriture dedans, et du bois sec pour du feu. Puis elle a mit son manteau, son arc et ses flèches sur son dos. Âpres cela elle a expliqué rapidement à Kakashi qu'elle partait pour quelques jours. Anko a couru vers l'entrée de la caverne, elle s'est arrêtée pour quelques secondes. Le soleil se levait juste alors le ciel était tout rouge. La neige qui reposait sur les arbres toute l'année était rouge aussi à cause de la réflexion. C'était un paysage merveilleux au milieu de la nature, mais Anko n'est pas restée longtemps, elle a disparu dans les arbres sans une seconde d'hésitation.

* * *

La première journée dans la foret s'est passée sans souci. Anko a attrapé six lapins, trois cerfs et un orignal. La lumière commençant à descendre derrière les arbres, elle a décidé de trouver un endroit ou elle pouvait faire son camp. Après une demi-heure elle a trouvé une clairière, la elle a creusé un trou ou elle a mis sa chasse. Puis elle a fait un autre trou plus grand, dans celui la elle a mis une couverture.

Anko a sorti quelque morceau de bois de son sac, et elle a fait un feu. Elle a utilisé le feu pour se chauffer pendant quelle mangeait sa nourriture. Quand elle a fini de manger elle a éteint le feux et elle est allé dans le trou dormir avec sa couverture.

Dès que le soleil s'est levé Anko s'est réveillée. Elle a décidé d'utiliser la clairière pour son camp permanent pour les prochains deux jours. Elle a donc laissé sa chasse dans le trou, puis elle est sortie de la clairière pour trouver d'autre chasse. Tout s'est passé bien jusqu'à un peu après-midi. Anko était en train de chasser un cerf quand elle a entendu des pieds qui traînait sur le sol. Anko s'est retourné et a vu une fille. La fille avait environ le même âge qu'elle. Tout a coup la fille a tombé parterre, évanouie. Elle avait l'air morte. Anko a couru vers elle, l'a retourné et a eu le souffle coupé. C'était la même fille que l'autre jour, une des filles qui était avec le groupe qui l'avait insulté. C'était celle avec le cheveux noir, celle qui avait parlé en premier. Anko voulait la laisser la, toute seule, pour qu'elle meure. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ca, alors elle l'a amené à son camp. Anko l'a mis près du feu et a attendu. Une heure plus tard la fille s'est réveillé. Anko ne l'a pas laissé parlé jusqu'à que elle ait eu quelque chose à manger et à boire.

« Enfin, je t'ai trouvé » la fille a dit. « Je veux m'excuser avant de continuer, je réalise maintenant que ce que je t'avais dit était mauvais et méchant. Oh, et je veux me présenter : Je m'appelle Kurenai. »

« Euh, merci de t'excuser Kurenai. Je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux. Mais est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? » Anko a demandé. Kurenai était contente. Cette fille, Kurenai, était gentille de s'excuser. Anko maintenant se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Bien sur » a répondu Kurenai.

« Que fais-tu au milieu de la forêt? » dit Anko, curieuse.

« Ca fait un mois et demi, et personne ne t'avait vue. Je me suis inquiétée alors je suis allé à ta maison. Quand j'ai vue qu'il n'y avait personne je suis allée le dire à mon père. Il a dit que tu étais probablement allée dans la foret et tu t'étais perdue. Je lui dit alors qu'il devrait aller te chercher mais il a dit non, ce n'est pas la peine, elle peut mourir dans la foret. Et si elle ne meure pas de cela, les loups vont probablement la manger. Alors après plusieurs nuits j'ai décidé que j'allais te trouver et te ramener au village. Alors voilà, je me retrouve ici » Kurenai a dit avec un sourire. « Mais je pense que si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé quand tu l'as fait je serais probablement morte. Alors merci. »

« Pas de problèmes, mais les loups ne m'ont pas mangé, ils m'ont sauvé la vie. » Anko a dit. «Je vis avec eu depuis que je suis arrivée dans la foret, et je vais vivre avec eu pour toujours, si je réussi cette mission. » Kurenai avait eu pendant une seconde un regard triste et coupable mais ça a vite disparu. « Je peu demander aux loups de te rapporter au village après la fin de la mission. » Anko a fini.

« Euh bon, si tu es contente j'imagine que ouais je ne peux pas te forcer à revenir » a bredouillé Kurenai. Il semblait qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais Anko a décidé de laisser aller.

« Bon. Je dois faire encore un peu de chasse, tu peux rester ici. Je reviendrai juste avant le couché du soleil, alors ne t'éloigne pas trop loin du camp. A tout a l'heure » a enseigné Anko. Puis Anko est parti entres les grands arbres en laissant Kurenai toute seule dans la clairière.

******Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Commenter svp :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : La Vérité

**C'est le dernier chapitre! ****J'espère ****que vous aimez la fin. **

Chapitre 3 : La Vérité

Le matin de la troisième journée est arrivé sans problèmes, Anko a raconté toute la chasse qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'Kurenai rangeait toutes leurs choses dans leurs sacs. Anko avait attrapé dix lapins, six cerfs et un orignal. C'était beaucoup. Elle était contente, avec toute cette chasse ils allaient probablement la laisser rester. Quand Kurenai a eu fini de tout ranger elles sont reparties vers la caverne, c'était une journée de marche de leur site de camp. Tout s'est bien passé, Anko avait chassé trois autres lapins et un orignal qui était en train de boire dans un lac quand elles sont passée.

Mais à la fin de l'après-midi, quand elles marchaient près d'une grosse roche, un loup a soudainement sauté sur Anko. Il a commencé a essayé d'arracher son visage avec ces griffes, mais avant qu'il a pu touché Anko, Kurenai l'avait pris par le dos et l'a lancé en arrière. Il a frappé la roche et est tombé par-terre en gémissant. Le loup s'est levé avec difficulté et a grondé.

« Je te laissera jamais devenir parti du clan! » le loup a hurlé. Puis il les a attaqués de nouveau, mais cette fois il a sauté sur Kurenai. Anko a donc pris un morceau de roche et l'a lancé sur le loup. Il a perdu conscience dès que la roche l'a touché. Kurenai est sorti de sous le loup, Anko s'est avancé et soulevé le loup.

« Allons-y, on est presque arrivé. » Anko a chuchoté. Elle n'avait plus de souffle.

« Tu va le porter? Pourquoi? Il a essayé de nous tuer. » Kurenai s'est écrié!

« Oui, mais il fait parti du clan dans lequel je veux devenir. Alors je ne peux pas le laissé mourir ici. Je dois l'amené avec nous et écouter sa version de l'histoire. Peut-être c'est simplement un malentendu. » Anko a dit.

Kurenai avait l'air très nerveuse. Probablement parce qu'elle avait peur de rencontrer les loups. Elles ont marché pour une autre heure-et-demi avant d'arriver à la caverne. Dès qu'elles sont arrivée dans la cave Renée a amené le loup blessé à la pharmacie. Puis elle est allée à la chambre de conférence avec Kurenai. Quand elles sont rentrées quelque loups ont soupiré de surprise en voyant un autre humain.

« Bonjour» a commencé Sarutobi, « je vois que tu es revenue saine et sauve.»

« Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de chasse. J'aurai pu en avoir plus mais je n'aurai pas put le porté » a répondu Anko.

« Bon. Avant qu'on parle de ce qu'un autre humain fait avec toi » a dit Sarutobi, avec un air intéressé, « montre moi ce que tu as chassé ». Anko a pris le sac d'Kurenai et son sac, et elle a sorti toutes les choses qui étaient dedans : treize lapins, six cerfs, et deux orignaux.

« Oh! Très, très bien. Tu as plein de choses, bravo. Tout le monde, vous êtes donc tous d'accord de laisser Anko rester ici? » Sarutobi a demandé. Tout les loups dans la salle hochent la tête. Tout à coup un loup court dans la chambre, c'était le même qui les avait attaqué.

« NON, NON! » Il a crié, « Elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle est humaine. Les humains sont malins, on ne peut pas les laisser devenir parti du clan! Les humain ils on– »

« Oruchimaru! » A interrompu Sarutobi. « Calmes-toi. Tu es meilleur que ça. »

« Non... Je ne peux pas me calmer... » a dit Oruchimaru lentement. Il avait un regard fou. « ILS ON TUÉ MON FILS. » Anko ne comprenait rien, elle n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Anko imaginait que si quelqu'un avait tué un loup tous le village le serai, ce serait une grosse chose.

« Euh, je n'ai jamais entendu de cela je pense que tu– » Anko a commencé, mais Kurenai l'a interrompu. Depuis que le loup avait parlé du meurtre, elle avait un air très coupable.

« Non, Anko, il a raison. C'était mon père qui a tué un loup » Kurenai a marmonné. Anko était bouche bée, alors çà ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait un air très coupable quand il avait parlé des loups.

« TOI! » Oruchimaru a crié à Kurenai. « JE NE VAIS JAIMAIS T'OUBLIER, JE VAIS TE TUÉ! »

« NON. » Kurenai a gémit, « Tu a déjà eu ta vengeance, c'est par ta faute que Anko n'a plus de parents. » Anko était etonée, elle ne comprenait plus ce qui ce passait. Oruchimaru était surpris. Il a arrêté de parlé.

« Mais... Ma-is... Ils sont mort dans un accident pendant que j'était en excursion avec l'école. Ils n'ont pas étés tué... » Anko a insisté. Elle refusait de croire que ses parents avaient été tués.

« Je ne ment pas, Anko. La seule raison que tu ne sais pas c'est parce que personne avait le cœur de te le dire. Mon père avait tué un loup parce qu'il était entré dans le village et il a terrorisé les villageois. Mon père n'avait pas le choix. Mais des que les loups ont appris que nous avions tué l'un deux ils ont une vengeance. Donc ils sont rentré dans ta maison et ont tué tes parents. Pour que ait moins l'air d'un assassina, ils ont mis le feu à ta maison. Mais nous avons quand même appris que ce n'était pas un accident. Depuis ce temps nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis avec les loups. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons plus le droit d'allé dans la foret, aussi pourquoi personne n'est allé dans la foret pour te chercher » Kurenai a expliqué. Anko commençait à avoir du mal a respirer, c'était tout trop bizarre.

« C'est vrai » a dit Sarutobi. Anko avait oublié qu'il était là. « Tout ce que cette fille a dit est vrais. Mais nous ne savions pas que c'était toi, la fille dont nous avions tué la famille. »

« Oui... » a commencé Oruchimaru. « Je m'excuse, je t'ai regardé pendant que l'autre fille racontait l'histoire de la mort de tes parents, et j'ai reconnu quelque chose de familier. Je me suis reconnu dans tes yeux et maintenant je comprend que nous avons vécu la même chose. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre vive cette sorte de souffrance». Anko était surprise, Oruchimaru était devenu un loup complètement diffèrent. Il était un loup qui avait accepté la mort et qui comprenait que ça n'aiderait personne de vouloir la vengeance. Ça ferait seulement plus de douleur dans le monde.

« Je suis d'accord » a dit Sarutobi. « Nous devons demander une alliance avec les humains, comme sa il n'y aura plus de souffrance. Bon Fillette, toi la » -il a pointé vers Kurenai- « Tu vas être le messager, le lien entre le village des humains et notre clan, puisque tu sais déjà ou nous sommes. Nous allons leur envoyer un message immédiatement. Oh, et Anko, tu peux rester avec nous, si tu le veux. »

« Merci, je pense que je vais rester. Mais es-ce que j'ai la permission de retourner au village de temps en temps pour revoir des amis?» Anko a souri ver Kurenai, qui a souri de retour.

« Bien sur » dit Sarutobi. « Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre et ranger tes choses. Mais toi, la fille, tu peux venir ici, je vais te donner un message ». Anko s'est tournée vers la sortie de la chambre et elle a entendu Sarutobi demandé à Kurenai son nom, mais après plus rien. Anko a marché vers la chambre de nourriture et a donné sa chasse aux loups dans la salle. Puis elle est retourné dans sa propre chambre. La elle trouva Kakashi et lui a dit tous ce qui venait de se passer. Kakashi était horrifié quand il a entendu que c'était les loups qui avait tué les parents de Anko, mais il était content quand il appris de la paix entre les humain et les loups, et qu'elle pouvait rester avec eux. Après qu'elle avait fini son histoire elle est allé a l'entrée de la cave avec Kakashi pour voire Kurenai partir.

« Kurenai, ça c'est mon ami, Kakashi » a présenté Anko, « Kakashi, ça c'est mon amie, Kurenai. »

« Enchanté, ma belle fille » a dit Kakashi. Élodie a rougit un peux.

« Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer finalement. Anko m'avait parlé de toi pendant que nous étions dans la forêt, » a dit Kurenai. « Mais je dois partir. J'apporte un message important au village. Je reviendrai avec la réponse, alors on se reverra bientôt. A la prochaine. » Puis Kurenai est parti dans la foret. Anko est restée dans l'entré de la cave longtemps après qu'Kurenai soit parti. Anko a regardé le couché du soleil avec Kakashi. Anko était enfin contente, après plusieurs années de solitude elle avait enfin trouvé une famille et des amis. Anko était prête pour tous recommencer, et cette fois la elle ne va pas perdre.

**La Fin :) N'oublier pas de commenter :)**

**J'en n'ai pas eu encore.**

**Soyez le premier! :D**


End file.
